Kalendrica
Kalendrica is a popular miniature wargame in the Rabydosverse and the Collectionverse. External history Jerde version This wargame was from Bujan. Earth version This wargame was first produced in 1984 in the United Kingdom. When it also had novel adaptations in 1987, several movies from 1989 onwards, and videogames at a decade later, it became popular and well-known throughout the world. Kalendricans have a bitter rivalry with Reltak-kens, fans of a 1989 mecha series from Japan, for "stealing the spotlight from us and other new shows". Said latter fandom became more divisive due to various ships and the poor writing of a season finale. Kalendrica also has its own internal divisions, aside from the less-serious competition between its factions. Setting It is set in a distant future where humanity has spread throughout the Galaxy. Characters Starpiercer's Realm (Targonilli Empire) This rising empire is the legacy of Tarragon's attempts to restore order to a war-torn Galaxy. Its symbol is the impaled star or the rising world. *Emperor Tarragon - a descendant of the thunder god Tarhunz, gifted with the power to generate stellar plasma and heavenly fire from his hands. After building an empire from the scattered factions of humanity, he was killed during a fight against the Forces of Entropy until nothing of his body and armour remained. He is then succeeded by his son, his grandson, and every subsequent male heir after him. *Khersonos - Tarragon's elder son, and the brightest commander in the whole Galaxy. Was killed during a crusade against a large, combined fleet of space pirates and demons. *Argyros - Tarragon's younger son, and a skilled administrator. After the deaths of his brother and father, he became the next emperor, and was frequently tempted by Entropy to seek more power. *Astrapides - a lightning mutant who became Tarragon's advisor. He always tried to avoid being used as a human battery. *Vestarins - Astrapides' mutants trained as cadets in the Starpiercer's armies. They cast spells and shoot beams at their enemies to burn or electrocute them. *Starpiercer's 13th - soldiers in dark armour who were known for their courage and determination. *Starpiercer's 31st - knights in orange armour who were tasked to slay demons and Voidbeasts. *Rocendri Knights - a band of knights who enjoy plundering other ships and castles. Aliens *Gulgox - a race of sentient, large four-legged blue roosters that wage war against all other lifeforms. **A subspecies of gulgoxon from the galactic northwest have thinner beaks and more manic bloodlusts. They rely on their beaks and their claws to tear their victims to shreds, instead of pummeling them with their fists like other gulgoxon do. *Anontalli - a warlike race of lizards with red horns. *Azontil - a magical race of lizards with fancy carved white horns. *Princess Azkeina - a princess riding on a winged unicorn mare. *Andanthor - a parasitical race that is killed for their skulls. Space Pirates Asterinoi The Asterinoi are the remnants of a galaxy-spanning federation of star systems. They are armed with the most advanced technology in the galaxy, with sleek guns that fire better plasma shots than the best of other civilisations. Their symbol is the wolf. They seek for those Targonilli upstarts to submit to their "enlightened" rule, or be attacked as hostiles. Zaralloi/Zalkari The Zaralloi are a more recent pre-industrial civilisation that was suddenly gifted with advanced machinery. Many of their crimson battleships have large red gems (known as "zalak") studded along their sides, and some of those gems are used as laser turrets and cannons. Their symbol is the gryphon. This superstitious civilisation was also based on the Sarmelonid Empire. They seek for those Targonilli upstarts to submit to their "noble" rule, or be attacked as hostiles. * Emperor Zalkaoral * Zalikkon - a general Forces of Entropy These creatures were brought to the Galaxy, disturbed by humanity's frequent tampering with dimensional travel. *Voidbeasts and demons ''Collectionverse'' differences Lore changes * The Starpiercer was a miner and explorer from the planet Tishtara, orbiting the star of Sirius. After being exposed to a relic, he gained the ability to control and harness energy from stars, and to destroy them as he wills. *The Starpiercer also keeps two alien chickens that quickly rip their foe to shreds. *Astrapides is a mutant who fled to Pluto to avoid being used as a human battery, where he set up a colony for mutants like him. When the Starpiercer met him, he convinced Astrapides and his mutants to join his campaign to restore order to the Galaxy. *The Vozanzoi are older than the Starpiercer's Empire and the Paragonae. They were descendants of Neanderthals that were abducted by aliens and stole alien spacecraft to build their own civilisation in the galactic southeast. This could explain their religiosity and obsession with red gems. *The Paragonae, in turn, were descended from the Vozanzoi, and they were learning from Earth humans as they slowly advanced. *The space pirates are ruled by eight powerful captains and their fleets: Tyrantus, Absolens, Misares, Totalis, Eikonix, Tarreon, Sficht, and Statherus. *Nebula Marshall and the Ruin Locomotive of Syzygy X serve the forces of Entropy in this version. Name changes *Tarragon - Jack Robinson *Khersonos and Argyros - Aurelius and Argentus *Vestarins - Boltesians *Rocendri Knights - Gazzaladri Knights *Gulgox - Pollokoi *Asterinoi - Paragonae Assembly *Zaralloi - Vozanzoi *Space Pirates - Rogues' Gallery *Azontil - Axontil *Anontalli - Arimaspi *Entropy - Voidguard *Azkeina - Frindalie Additional factions *Knights of the Rose *Strobesians - a civilisation of droids that uses colourful, blinding spotlights to melt their enemies *Culinarians - rivals to the Gazzaladri, these blue knights wear tough armour and blindly charge at the enemy with overwhelming firepower and lens flares. When they are not fighting, they enjoy making delicious soup made from slain alien animals. Trivia *Kalendrica was inspired by Warhammer 40,000 and Star Wars: **The Starpiercer was inspired by the God-Emperor of Mankind and Captain Marvel. Category:In-universe fiction Category:Lists